The legend of raziner rassmeen: brothers departed
by Raze Z10
Summary: When a young elite zealot name raziner rassmeen questions the great journey, a minister of the covenete sends the zealots brother to kill him. Will the brother follow his orders or will brotherly love provale? read on and find out.


The Legend of raziner rassmeen

Brothers departed

It is a cold, gloomy day on the planet sanghellios. A young elite (the equivalent to a 30 year old human) named raziner rassmeen and his brother navado rassmeen are walking onto the covenant carrier dawn of the day. The ship is completely empty besides the two elites, raziner finds this very odd. But, he dose nothing and continues on next to his brother. Both of the brothers are zealots, one of the highest military ranks that an elite can get. Raziner realizes soon after they start the ship that his brother is not his normal self. He the entire trip, which had only been 20 minutes or so, his brother had not said a word. Raziner found this disturbing and was the first to break the silence.

" Something troubles you brother?" raziner said as he looked over at navado.

" Nothing troubles me raziner. I am just thinking." Navado responded.

Raziner found this strange. Navado was a very intelligent elite but rarely kept to himself when it came to what was on his mind. Raziner then continued to talk to his brother.

" Thinking of?"

Navado, who had not looked at raziner once throughout the entire conversation then looked at raziner. He responded to his brothers question the second raziner entered his gaze.

" The journey"

Raziner sighed.

" What of it?"

Navado then turns his full body to face his brother. He then spoke him a serious tone.

" Why do you continue to try their patience? You know what could happen to you. If you continue this act of speaking against the prophets and the journey, they will kill you."

Raziner then looked away from his brother. He looked out of the front viewing window of the battle cruiser.

" If I die, then I will die with honor"

Navados tone then got slightly louder and he then spoke to raziner in a slightly worries and angry tone.

"They will strip you of your rank. Zealot is one of the highest military ranks a sanghilli can get. And soon you will be a councilor. You will share power with the prophets themselves.

Raziner spoke in a slightly quite tone. He had a plain look on his face.

" There is no rank without honor. Is that not what master chavamee once told us? We were strong at a time my brother, we fought to honor and pride. These were the values that the ancestors built our society off of. And we could still be strong. But we have walked astray. And its all because of the prophets and their journey. I care not for their lives. I care for the lives of each and every warrior that exist on this planet. And I care for your life brother."

Navado went silent at this point, looking at his brother with a slight look of surprise on his face.

" They may brand me, beat me, and kill me, but at least I will die with honor in my name. Is that not what we all want?"

Navado give raziner a slight nod and leave the main control room to head to the communications room. Raziner watches and says under his breath.

" Goodbye my brother."

Navado enters the communications room and activates a large terminal. Then, the minister of fortitudes face appears on the screen. The minister is the first to speak.

"You are alone on the ship with the heretic are you not?" Asks the minister.

Navado answered in a weak voice.

"Yes I am, and he suspects nothing."

The minister of fortitude smiles slightly and then gives navado orders.

" then you know what to do zealot. Kill the one called raziner and eternal glory shall be yours for the taking. I will also reward you with the heretics promotion of councilor"

" By your word…..prophet."

The minister of fortitude face leaves the terminal and navado walks to a nearby wall. He grabs a energy sword gantlet and activates it. A serious look takes over the dull expression that had consumed navados face through this entire predicament. He then walks to the control room where raziner had been waiting. The entire way, the tip of his sword had dragged on the meddle floor making a scratching sound similar to long sharp nails against a chalk board as he walked. He then entered the control room.

" Raziner!" Navado yelled as if raziner was a grunt slave that had cooked his food the wrong way.

Raziner turned around slightly startled by the sound of the his brother yelling. Raziner turned around slowly. He seemed to be used to people yelling at him.

" Yes, what is it bro…" Raziner is cut off by the sight of navado standing there with a energy sword.

" Brother, what is this?"

" Your heresy had gone on far to long. Now it dies, along with you!"

" Navado, my brother, what have the prophets done to you?" Raziner asked obviously shocked and disturbed by the sight.

" I no longer consider you my brother heretic! Your heresy will condemn our world to burn until its surface is but glass. The prophets will show us no mercy, no remorse, all because you couldn't offer faith and nothing more. Now, this heresy and this fate dies with you!"

Navado then charged raziner. Raziner, being a skilled warrior to his own right, dodged his brothers lunge. Navados sword then lands in the control panel of the ship. While it is caught, the sword taps into the electric supply of the panel. The massive amount of energy from the panel travels through the blade and up to the handle. The handle sparks wildly and once the sparks stop, the energy swords normal blue blade turns pitch black, almost as if the sword of short circuited. Navado only got a small amount of the electricity and is left only slightly stunned. Raziner is a different story. He realizes that his brother is beyond help, though he doesn't wont to fight him. But, he hopes that keeping navado busy with sparing match level attacks would do something. What exactly that something was, he didn't know. Raziner then draws out his own sword and round house kicks his brother in the face. He then tries to reason with navado.

" Brother please, don't do this, is the journey really worth it?"

" Don't tell me what to do as if I'm a servant. I will do what ever is necessary to secure the sanghillies place on the journey! And when we are risen to godhood, you will be left behind. Your only path now is death."

Raziner lowered his head in status. He realized that there was no helping his brother and that fate would decide that one of them would have to die on that ship. Raziner then raised his head and responded to his brothers last sentence.

" Very well then, death it is." Said raziner in a weak and somewhat saddened voice.

Navado frees himself.

" Prepare yourself heretic!"

The two then circle each other in a 360 degree circle. They then stopped and struck, both actions performed in perfect unison. A fierce sword battle then took place. Each brother blocking the others attack then rebounding with one of their own. The scuffle continued until navado was able to disarm raziner, who was holding back the entire match, and kick him in the gut, sending him across the room and on the ground and his sword on the ground 20 or so feet away from him.

"Fight back!" Yelled navado as he kicked raziner in the gut.

" Fight back! Why won't you fight back!"

Raziner then looked up at his brother as if he was emotionally broken.

" Because you have left me nothing to fight for."

Navado showed no emotion, then replied.

"then die in shame."

Navado then raises his blade ready to strike. But raziner gets up and punches his brother in the gut as hard as he could. Navado falls back and hits his head on the ships self destruct button on the control panel. Once this happens, a loud alarm goes off and while a clear sign on fear is in the face of navado, raziner has no expression. Almost as if he had planned it all along.

" What have you done?" Yelled navado.

Raziner said nothing. He just walked over and grabbed his brothers sword which had been knocked from his hand when raziner punched him.

" You idiot! You black hearted heretic!

Once navados damaged blade is in hand and he had made sure that navado had no other weapons at his disposal, raziner looks over at his brother.

"Please, forgive me brother for what I am temped to do."

Raziner then lets out his hand to navado. Although hesitant about it, navado grabs his brothers hand and raziner helps him up. The two look into each others faces. Navado is the first to brake the gaze with words.

" This doesn't change anything."

The two brothers then sprint towards the room that contains the escape pods. The entire way, raziner wonders what would become of him and his brother once they escape. They arrive. And to raziners shock, there is only one pod left. And the pods only hold one crew member at a time.

" Damn, there is only one left!"

Raziner looks over at the his brother who is comptely glassy eyed and emotionless. Then navado says something that put shock, surprise, and horror into raziners soul.

" Go on raziner."

"What are you saying brother? We are making it out of here together!"

" No we are not. There is only room for one of us to go. And you have a wife at home. I however am unmarried. You have something waiting for you. Just go."

" No, I'm not losing you too!"

"Goodbye….brother"

Navado then dose a quick 360 degree spin in the air and round house kicks raziner in the face sending him flying into the escape pod. The door closes and the pod activates. Raziner is miles away from the ship before he knows it. Even so, he could still see navado standing there watching his pod fly away. Then, suddenly, there was a great white and blue light. Once it cleared, raziner could see a aftershock belt coming towards him. He held onto the handles inside the pod and then began to pray. Next thing raziner knew, he was on his planet mere miles away from his home. He looks up to see nothing but the red orange sky that overlook sanghillios when the sun set. He opened the pod door and began to scream into the clouds.

" NAVADO! NO!"

Once he yells this, honor guard sanghilli patrolling the outskirts of raziners state caught sight. Believing he was up to no good, they grabbed him from behind and dragged him back to the states keep. Although raziner could kill each of them easily, he did not. He just stares at the sky. As if it would be the last time he would see it.

Three weeks later

It has been three long weeks since navados sacrifice. Raziner sits in his brothers room still in a deep state of morning and depression. Then, a elder rassmeen walks in.

" Raziner, might I have a word with you?" Asks the elder.

Raziner is silent.

" Raziner, I know this feeling you have. I have lost family in battle as well. But if you dell in this darkness for too long, it will consume you, and you will loose yourself. I advise you to, as the young ones say, let it go."

Raziner is again silent.

" But, I have not come to tell you what others have already told you. I come with news. We found the remains of the ship. We found navado.

Raziner, although still silent looks up at the elder.

" His body was intact, but his armor was badly burned. In fact, it Is completely black."

" Why have you come to me with this elder?

" Becouse, raziner, in navados, will, he left you his armor and sword. You, his brother, his only brother."

The elder pulls in the rack that hold the armor.

"I shall leave you to your thoughts now.

The elder leaves. Once he leaves, raziner then puts on him brothers blackened helmet and activates his brothers sword. The sword first starts off as a normal blue but then is consumed by a eerie black.

Thanks for reading, please review and tell me what you think. Also, I am putting raziner rassmeen in a whole seris of stories which I will be making. So, be looking out for more legend of raziner rassmen stories.


End file.
